


Sex Time With The Kratt Brothers

by MartinKrattFan99



Category: Krattcest - Fandom
Genre: Incest, Krattcest - Freeform, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:53:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartinKrattFan99/pseuds/MartinKrattFan99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The Kratt Brothers finally have some alone time with each other.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Kratt Brothers finally have some alone time with each other.

Round 1

 

The brothers were alone in Tortuga.  
The others went to buy supplies.

Meanwhile, the brothers have saved all clothes off each other.Chris was lying on the sleeping bag. Martin was kneeling over him on all fours

"Martin ..." Chris moaned his brother's name who began kissing her neck all the way down from the chest.Chris wrapped his arms around his brother's neck.

Chris started kissing Martin's neck, while he stroked the inside of her thighs. Hot lips kisses exchanged.

Martin slowly ran his hands to Chris's chest. He arrived in the middle of Chris's erection and began to gently suck and bite.

"Martin did not take it anymore ... please ... I'm yours"moaned Chris."Your wish is my command!" Said Martin desire heated tone.  
Martin was painful erection so he wanted to be inside his brother.

"Now you're mine!" Said Martin and he smeared his cock on lube.Then slowly Martin began to penetrate Chris, who moaned a little pain."Aaah! Oh yeah ..please inside me... my body is yours! "Chris moaned and licked Martin's ear.

Martin began to move slowly inside his brother, who all tried to move into a boost.

"Aaaah....ngh!So good...i can't take it anymore Martin...please cum into my belly!"moaned Chris.

Martin has steadily increased the pace, and then tightened Chris's belly and he enjoyed.

"Aah my stomach so hot .." Chris gasped with pleasure."Wow ... that was amazing ... "Martin said, panting and kissing Chris.

Chris kissed back and he stood looking at his brother, who knew not what to make of this gesture. "What?" Asked Martin.

"Nothing ... just ... you know," said Chris, then he licked Martin's cheeck. "More often, we could do that if the others aren't here ..." said Chris and licked his lips.

Martin did not say anything, he kissed Chris who kissed him back."I love you .." Chris said sleepily. "I love you too .." said Martin before he had fallen asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When the brothers woke up with a smile they greeted each other. Martin kiss on the lips of his brother who happily returned the kiss. Got a kiss on the cheek from his lips.

Martin repeatedly kissed her brother who returned with him a tongue kiss. Martin moved his lips to Chris's chest, where he began to suck her nipples and gently biting him.

"Ngh..ahh..Martin .." Chris moaned with pleasure. Martin went to the chest and groin. First, lick and suck Chris began his erection."Aah...hmm...Martin, please h-harder!"moaned Chris.

He began to suck harder, but when the head is moved closer to the top of his brother.  
Chris grabbed his sleeping bag and felt that it would soon climax.

"Ngh...bro ... I'm going to... I can't hold it back anymore!" Chris gasped, stiffened his back and grabbed his brother's hair and cummed into his mouth.

Martin swallowed the sticky substance then crawled up his brother's face and kissed her. Chris licked the residue on his brother's face after the kiss.

Martin felt the throbbing pain in his penis which has become intolerable. He broke Chris legs and slowly pushed her.

"Ahh yeah fuck me! Fuck it like never before!" Chris moaned and licked his brother's ear. Martin began to move and the tempo gradually increased.

Martin felt that soon climax. Suddenly tensed her and Chris lowered the cum.   
The brothers cumming at the same time crying in each other's names.

Chris panting under his brother, who upset him panted. Martin pulled out of it after a short time and lay beside. Chris turned to him and smoothed her hands over his chest. Then kissed him on the lips.

"I love you Martin.."said Chris to the blonde." I love you too Chris..."said Martin to the brunette.Chris's hand on his chest to his stomach and moved stroking his stomache muscles.

"What are you doing, Chris?" Martin said with a smile. ".. Hmm .. I'll show you," said Chris lust.Chris moved to the back of his groin and began rubbing his erection. "Chris ..." whispered Martin. He smiled and licking Martin's erection." Aahh..."moaned Martin.

He swallowed Martin's whole length. "Aah..Chris!" Moaned Martin.Chris moved his head slightly and began biting his brother erection.  
Chris moved his head faster and faster, bringing closer his brother to the top.

Martin's back stiffened and he cumming into Chris's mouth. Chris swallowed the sticky white substance, licked his lips and smiled.

"Hmmm...that was delicious!"He climbed back into Martin's face and kissed her on the mouth.

Tightly snuggled up to him and gave him a tongue kiss. Martin kissed her back and put her arm around the waist of his brother.

"I love you ..." Chris said and kissed Martin." I love you too.."said Martin sleepy. Chris closed his eyes and he start snoring. Martin looked at his brother for a while relaxed facial features, and finally he too fell asleep.


End file.
